


bring you to your knees

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (sorry tma people but for some reason there isnt an rqg option), Begging, Biting, Canon Compliant, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Teasing, Trans Male Character, again ao3 PLEASE make a nb option for relationships cowards, eating out (also kinda), massage sex (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: “Come to bed?”“I just need a few minutes,” they say, hand coming up to absently rub against the scruff along his jaw. It’s been a few days since he shaved. “Promise.”“You say that every night,” Barnes says, lips only just brushing the shell of their ear. His fingers press into their skin, dipping under the waistband of their trousers, and Cel breathes in shakily at the touch.“... Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Barnes-Sidebottom?” Cel asks, turning to look at him with their eyebrow raised.Barnes just shrugs. “Is it working?”Cel hums. “Maybe.”
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	bring you to your knees

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN: minors go away thank you
> 
> barnes gets to tease CEL this time ITS ONLY FAIR
> 
> DISCLAIMER: as i said in my other fic, i am cis and have done my best to portray both cel and barnes (who i hc as a trans man) respectfully in this fic. if i’ve gotten something wrong or something comes across wrong, please tell me! would massively appreciate the crit so that i can do more research and correct it. also, please PLEASE let me know if i should add any tags to this. 
> 
> HOUSEKEEPING: barnes has had top and bottom surgery (he has had the magical version of a phalloplasty + implant to allow him to get an erection. how it works: he drinks a potion every day to like… magically stimulate the implant and connect it to his nervous system to make it function the same way a cis person’s dick would, although sans ejaculation!) and in this particular fic, cel hasn’t had top surgery and wears a binder! 
> 
> terms used in this fic: for barnes - cock, dick | for cel - clit, folds, slit, cunt

Cel scribbles something down in their notebook, tapping their pen against the metal spiral. They chew on their lip, staring at the beaker in front of them, and add a few more drops to it, frowning when nothing changes. There are footsteps behind them, but they don’t turn around, fiddling with one of the measurements as they try to work out what specifically is going wrong with this formula. It’s been nagging at them for a few days, now; late nights have become the norm while they’ve been working on it.

“You look tense,” Barnes says from behind them, resting his chin on Cel’s shoulder as his hands snake around their midsection. “Still no luck?”

“No luck,” Cel murmurs, tilting their head until it’s resting gently against his. His hair, curly and soft, tickles their face, and they smile. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Barnes hums, fingers running absently up and down their side. His touch is light, fingers dipping under their coat and only just brushing the skin that peeks out under their shirt.

“Doubt it’s you, love,” he says. “Pesky potions not doing what you need them to.”

“I’ll whip them into shape,” Cel mutters and Barnes laughs, resting his forehead against their temple. 

“Come to bed?”

“I just need a few minutes,” they say, hand coming up to absently rub against the scruff along his jaw. It’s been a few days since he shaved. “Promise.”

“You say that every night,” Barnes says, lips only just brushing the shell of their ear. His fingers press into their skin, dipping under the waistband of their trousers, and Cel breathes in shakily at the touch. 

“... Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Barnes-Sidebottom?” Cel asks, turning to look at him with their eyebrow raised.

Barnes just shrugs. “Is it working?”

Cel hums. “Maybe.”

“Then, yes,” Barnes says, letting his teeth graze their skin as he moves down to their jaw. 

Cel tilts their head, giving him easier access, and Barnes kisses along their jaw and down their neck, tongue tracing a path as he sucks at the sensitive spot where their neck meets their collarbone. They stifle a moan, biting their lip hard, and they can feel Barnes smiling against their skin, content in his victory. 

“Okay. Five minutes,” they say, already more than a little breathless, and Barnes pulls back and nods.

“Five minutes,” he says. “Otherwise I’ll be dragging you out to get some rest.”

“You couldn’t even if you  _ wanted  _ to,” Cel teases, and Barnes raises an eyebrow.

“That a challenge?” he asks. “Because I remember a few weeks ago, holding you up against the wall and -“

“Okay, okay!” Cel says, pushing his face away. “Stop distracting me. And I’ve done that to  _ you  _ too, so we’re even.”

“Hm. Fair,” Barnes says, and tilts Cel’s head around until they meet his eyes. “Five minutes?”

“Promise,” Cel says, and reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. Barnes goes willingly, one hand planted on the desk and another on their waist, fingers dipping under their waistband again to stroke at the sensitive skin there. Cel bites at his bottom lip in warning, but Barnes just smiles, pulling back. They have half a mind to keep him there, to spread him over the lab table and have their way with him, but they really  _ do  _ need to get some more work done, and five minutes should be enough time to at least get something down on the page. 

They’re sure the hunger and desire is clear in their eyes, though, especially with how it’s reflected in Barnes’ gaze as he looks back at them. 

“Okay,” he says, and steps back with a wink. “I’ll have something waiting for you.”

Cel gives him an inquisitive look, but Barnes mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key as he gives them a wink. He disappears down the hallway, and they realise, almost too late, that this is the perfect way to get them to listen. 

“Hey!” they call after him, smile spreading across their face as they realise they’ve been tricked (a bit), but Barnes just starts whistling. 

Five minutes pass almost torturously slowly; Cel almost wants to keep working, force Barnes to come get them - the last time that had happened, they’d had a  _ rousing  _ good time, actually - but their curiousity is effectively piqued, now, so they finish up what they’d been working on and make sure to put everything back where it needs to be.

They head down the hallway, draping their lab coat over the back of a chair as they go. Something smells very nice from their bedroom, and Cel tilts their head to the side curiously as they turn down the hallway and peer in through the door.

“... What’s this?” they ask, glancing around the room. There are candles lit in the corner, burning away slowly. The light flickers around the room, illuminating a large towel laid down on the bed, a tin of oil on the bedside table, and Barnes, sitting almost nervously on the edge of the bed as he looks up at them. 

“Well, I said you were tense, didn’t I,” Barnes says, and comes closer to wrap his arms around Cel’s waist. “Figured you could do with a little massage before bed, work out some of the knots in your shoulders. Only if you wanted to, of course.”

Cel  _ definitely  _ wants to. 

“Been told I’m good with my hands,” Barnes adds, and Cel chuckles.

“Well.  _ I  _ could have confirmed that,” they say, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it. “They’ve never disappointed  _ me,  _ at least.”

“Hah. Strip,” Barnes says, and Cel smirks at him, teasing and curious all at once. 

“You could ask nicely,” they say, and Barnes just swats them on the hip softly. 

“Oi. Doing something for you, you know,” Barnes says, and Cel laughs. 

“I know, I know!” they say, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

“Hm. I’ll believe that when I see it.” He’s smiling, though, so Cel just gives him a wink and then takes a few steps back. The trousers go in the corner, followed by their shirt and binder, and then they lay down on the bed, atop the towel with their head resting on their hands. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” they call, and wait as they feel Barnes crawl up into the bed. He’s stripped down to his pants as well, and swings a leg over Cel as he settles himself carefully on the small of their back.

“This okay?” he asks, and Cel nods, letting their eyes slip closed at the gentle pressure. 

Barnes uncaps the small oil tin and carefully sets it next to Cel on the bed. They recognise the smell - it’s the oil that they invented for Zolf months ago, when they noticed that his own massage oil for his legs was running out. They’d infused the oil with sandalwood and eucalyptus to ease some of his tension and soreness. 

“Tell me if anything hurts or you want me to stop,” Barnes instructs, and Cel nods, sighing happily. 

They shift a bit, making themselves more comfortable, and Barnes dips his fingers into the oil.

“Gods, you  _ are  _ tense,” he murmurs, and starts massaging the oil into their back. 

He starts lightly rubbing his fingers into their shoulders, as he spreads their arms to the side. He works over their shoulders and wraps his hands around to their collarbone. One hand disappears for a moment, returning with more oil on his fingers, and Cel loses themselves for a moment to the steady pressure of his hands on their back. It’s nice, lulling them into a relaxed doze, and Barnes hums above them. 

He works out a knot on their shoulder, heel of his palm digging into it, and Cel grits their teeth. The pain is a sharp shock to their senses, and Barnes murmurs an apology before going back to his steady ministrations. 

His hands dip low, sweeping over their skin, and his thumbs press into the small of their back, rubbing softly. It feels  _ good;  _ he hadn’t been lying when he said he had good hands - not that Cel had ever doubted him. They almost feel boneless as Barnes takes one arm into his hands, slowly massaging the muscle there, and then shifts to the other, repeating the motions. The stress seems to leech out of their body, pushed away under Barnes’ hands, and Cel smiles into the pillow as they feel relaxed for the first time in a while. 

Barnes shifts on top of them, swinging his leg around as he turns. He leans down and grabs one of their legs. massaging across the calf, before taking the other one and doing the same. His fingers are slow but efficient, and he gently lets their leg down before starting to massage their thighs. Cel can feel the stirrings of interest in their abdomen as Barnes’ hands skim over their thighs, up and down in a sedate motion. Arousal starts to build in their chest as his hands grow closer to slipping between their legs, and they bite down hard on their lip to keep any noises from escaping. 

Barnes works on their thighs for a few moments; Cel knows that they’re getting wet, and they don’t know how Barnes  _ couldn’t  _ notice, but he doesn’t say anything. The oil sits on their skin, permeating the air with the fresh scent of rosemary, and Cel presses their legs together tightly, pressure only adding to the arousal. 

They swear they hear Barnes laugh quietly behind them, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he swings back around, planting himself firmly on the small of their back. He may not have said much to Cel’s reactions, yet, but Cel can feel his cock, half-hard against their back, and smiles to themselves. They can’t move in this position, really, but they shift a little bit, and the choked-off groan that Barnes makes as they rub against his dick is like music to their ears.

He leans forward suddenly, a solid presence against their back, and Cel shivers at the heat of his chest. 

“Oi. You’re supposed to be enjoying this,” he says, nibbling at their ear, and Cel arcs up into him.

“I am,” they say, teasing, and Barnes takes their wrists in his, holding them above Cel’s head as he presses them down into the bed. It’s a slight warning more than anything, and his hands disappear when Cel doesn’t do anything to struggle. 

He sits back up, half-hard dick now  _ much  _ harder than before, and goes back to the massage, albeit much more teasingly than before. His hands press against their side, running up and down it. The pads of his fingers only just brush against the side of their chest, and Cel twitches under his grip as he continues to run them up and down, up and down. They’re definitely more than aroused, now, a steady wetness clinging to their thighs as they dig their head into the bed below. Barnes doesn’t stop moving, going away from their side and moving back up to their upper back. 

They moan and arcs up into his hands as he presses on a particularly sensitive spot on the back of their neck. Barnes stills above them and then keeps moving, fingers lightly brushing across their neck and shoulders. They whimper a bit as his fingers curl against their neck, as his hand travels into their hair and pulls gently,

tilting their head to the side. He leans down again, and his lips trace a burning path down their neck, before coming to a stop directly in the middle of their shoulder blades. 

Cel squirms as Barnes’ other hand dips low, running torturously gently above the swell of their ass. His fingers dig into their hips, swirl around their skin, and Cel bucks up into his grip, trying to keep control and steadily losing it.

Barnes seems to realise this; his fingers vanish and Cel whimpers with the loss, brain heady with arousal and exhaustion. He presses an apologetic kiss to their temple and his hand reappears, stroking their cheek. 

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers into their ear, and Cel shivers as his hands go back to working over their back.

He shifts down their body, until his thighs are bracketing theirs, and his hands work down their back. He presses his fingers into the skin right above their ass, digging in and causing Cel to gasp at the sensation, and then they travel down even more. Barnes’ weight disappears and Cel glances back, realising that he’s swung his legs off of them. He kneels by their side and moves the oil a bit closer, nudging their legs apart slightly as he starts to work on their thighs again, this time moving even slower than before. 

Cel’s pulse picks up in excitement as Barnes’ fingers sweep across their skin, going across their lower back, over their ass, and down their thighs in a slow, steady rhythm. They whine under their breath, and their legs fall a bit more open under his ministrations. 

“Gods, Barnes,  _ please,”  _ they mumble under their breath, nearly bucking as Barnes’ featherlight touch dances over their thighs, stroking closer and closer to where they want him to be. “Please, just  _ touch me _ already.”

They can hear the smile in Barnes’ voice when he leans over them, tongue tracing the path that his fingers have been taking. “I  _ am,”  _ he says, and Cel growls into the pillow, fingers twisting in the sheets as they try not to lose their composure.

They’re already dripping, have been since Barnes started working his hands lower, and they think they might explode if they have to wait any longer. 

His tongue leaves their skin and Cel keens from

the absence, but they don’t have to wait long before his fingers return. His fingers are wet and oily when they circle around their entrance, and Cel buries their head into the pillow, moaning. He teases them, dipping just under their folds and playing with them, touch light enough that Cel rocks back against him, desperate for any more pressure.

They shiver when Barnes presses himself against their back, a hard line of heat. He bites at their shoulder, sucking a mark into the skin, and the entire time, his fingers are just  _ there,  _ refusing to do what Cel needs them to. 

“Tell me what you want,” he says, the edge of teasing clear in his voice, and Cel moans as his fingers tease at them again, brushing against their clit with not enough pressure to do anything but make them feel desperate.

“In- Gods,  _ please,  _ Barnes, I need -“ they cut themselves off as his finger dips in, slightly, the oil coating them. He pulls them out immediately, going back to playing with their folds, and Cel grinds their teeth.

“What was that?” Barnes says, grinning against their neck, and Cel swallows, trying to think through the fog in their mind.

“Gods, just -  _ fuck me,  _ already,” Cel hisses, biting at their lip as Barnes’ fingers continue to tease them. They dig their head into their arm, muffling their moans.

“That’s all you needed to say,” Barnes murmurs, and the pressure on their back disappears as he sits up. 

He crawls off of them and lifts their hips up until they’re half-knelt on the bed, face pressed down into the covers. His fingers return nearly before Cel can miss them, running up and down their slit slowly, newly covered in oil and their own slick. One of his fingers enters them, slowly and steadily, and Cel wiggles their hips to press down against it even more. He fucks them for a moment and then adds a second, stretching them until they’re gasping for air, entire body trembling. 

“You look so good like this,” Barnes says, and Cel moans at that, hair falling into their face as they clench their fists for something to hold on to.

“Faster,” they gasp out, “ _ please.” _

Barnes obliges, picking up the pace until he’s just short of slamming into them. Cel realises he’s planning on dragging this out, dragging every ounce of pleasure he can out of their body, and they keen in anticipation. He presses in deep, slowing the pace until Cel is all but screaming for it, until they’re begging him quietly under their breath to go faster, to go harder. 

“Can’t hear you,” Barnes says, and his thumb finds their clit, presses down against it, and Cel’s mind  _ explodes  _ as the pleasure crashes down against them. 

“Gods, please, don’t stop - I’m so close, I’m so  _ close,  _ Barnes,  _ harder -“ _

Barnes doesn’t respond, but Cel must have said the right thing because he adds a third finger, picking up the speed. He presses his fingers into them mercilessly, dipping nearly all the way out before diving back in, deeper than he had before. It’s a punishing pace, and Cel can feel their orgasm building up, racing toward the edge. Barnes ducks, and they feel his breath first before his tongue presses against their clit, stroking in in slow circles. He plays with it while he fucks them with his fingers, curling around it and sucking it into his mouth while his tongue continues to wreak havoc on Cel’s higher brain function. 

“Fuck,  _ Barnes, _ please,  _ please,  _ I’m so - _ ”  _ they say, reaching back and grabbing him like a lifeline, fingers tangling into his curls as they rock back against his face. 

He crooks his fingers up into them, curling them  _ just _ right as he sucks on their clit, and Cel comes, thighs clenching around Barnes’ hand and head. He continues to rock his fingers into them through the orgasm, sucking hard on their clit. They collapse on the bed, knees giving out under them, and Barnes pulls back, leaving his fingers in them, moving slowly. They spasm through the aftershocks, rocking back against his fingers, and finally lay still on the bed, breathing heavily.

Barnes pulls his fingers out eventually; Cel wants to roll over, but they feel nothing more than boneless at the moment. They can feel how wet they are, a mix of oil and slick dripping down their thighs and staining the bed sheet below. The entire room smells like sweat and sex, with the faint scent of oil barely permeating the rest. 

They moan again as Barnes crowds closer to them. The head of his dick brushes against their entrance, dragging slowly back and forth against them; Barnes must have slipped the condom on while Cel had recovered from the orgasm. They’re riding the fine line between still massively turned on and oversensitive, but they can’t help the shiver that runs through their body when Barnes’ dick catches on the edge of their entrance  _ just  _ right. 

“Too much?” he asks, pulling back immediately, and Cel can’t shake their head fast enough as they scoot backward, rubbing themselves against Barnes’ cock. They reach back and start rubbing it, stroking it slowly with fingers covered in the oil that Barnes had rubbed into their back. 

“Gods, no, don’t stop,” they breathe, and Barnes’ hands clench where they’re sitting on their hips, keeping Cel locked into place. He moves  _ so  _ slowly, just rubbing his cock back and forth against Cel, and the minutes stretch to feel like hours, and in no time at all, they feel like they’re on the edge again, waiting for the orgasm to crash over them once more.

“Can I -“ Barnes starts, and he doesn’t even have to finish before Cel is moving. 

“Yes,  _ please,” _ they say, and sit up, settling themselves into Barnes lap with their chest against his back. It’s easy enough to reach down and guide his cock into them, gasping at the stretch. It’s made easier by the fingering and the oil, but Cel still lets out a quiet keen at the sensation, hands instinctively going back to wrap awkwardly around Barnes’ neck.

“Gods, you feel so  _ good _ ,” he murmurs into their ear, teeth scraping against it as he lets out a half-stifled moan. Cel moves slowly - they’ve never been a fan of pain; Barnes had prepped them enough that the stretch doesn’t hurt, but they take their time as they bottom out, meeting his hips as they throw their head back. Their mouth opens as they moan, too, and Barnes starts moving under them.

His hips drive up into them, deeper than his fingers could ever reach. He starts out slow, hands roaming over their hips, holding them in place as Cel tries to buck in his grip. They lean against Barnes; his chest is warm and broad against their back, and their hand snakes backward, wraps into his hair and pulls him closer. The angle is awkward, but they need to hold onto something as the pressure keeps building, sending sparks of pleasure through their brain. 

They throw their free arm over their mouth as Barnes slams against their sweet spot, over and over again, biting down on it to muffle the noise. Barnes’ hand pulls at their arm, tongue warm and wet against their neck as he traces a path up to their ear.

“Let me hear you,” he says, and reaches around and rubs against their clit, pressing it between his fingers. 

Cel arcs in his grip, grinding down against him as his fingers take the same punishing pace as his cock has. Their arm falls from their mouth as they gasp out a curse in Japanese, moaning around the word as their toes curl on the bed below them. Barnes smirks against their neck and slows down, dragging the pleasure out as Cel begs him to speed up. 

He bottoms out and stays there, rolling his hips into Cel and digging his heel into their clit, fingers playing with their cunt around his dick. They whine, grinding down into him, and Barnes sucks a mark into the side of their neck.

“Let yourself go,” he says, and punctuates the word with another deep press into them, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. It takes Cel’s breath away, and he does it again, and again, sending white-hot sparks of pleasure through their brain as their clit  _ throbs  _ around his touch.

They pant, losing their mind, and then finally give in, covering Barnes’ hand with their own as they drag his fingers across their clit, gripping his wrist tightly. Barnes seems to get the message and lets Cel guide his hand, pinching and rubbing in tandem, and Cel feels their own orgasm building as Barnes keeps fucking them. They can feel him

starting to lose it too, motions getting more and more frenzied. His kisses become nothing more than teeth sliding against their skin, and his fingers move faster against them, following Cel’s movements. 

“Cel, I’m so  _ close,  _ I’m gonna -“ Barnes bites into their shoulder, fucking into them hard and deep. He finishes with a stutter, hips slamming up into them, and Cel falls forward onto their hands as it hits the perfect angle. They can’t help the desperate moan that comes out of their mouth then, as Barnes presses deeper into them, hips pressed tightly to theirs. 

They continue to work themselves on his slowly softening cock, rotating their hips in a slow circle as his dick presses in at all the right angles. Barnes doesn’t stop swiping against their clit, his other hand coming up and pressing two slick fingers into their mouth as Cel instinctively sucks on them. They can taste the oil and themselves on his skin, and that just drives them more wild as Barnes presses his thumb to their clit, swirling it around in fast, tight circles.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,  _ fuck,”  _ Cel pants around his fingers, and with one final movement, they come as well, entire body shaking from the sensation as Barnes continues to play with their clit, carrying them through the orgasm like he had before. Cel’s entire mind whites out as their hands grip the sheets enough to tear them, and they think they let off a choked-off scream as the orgasm  _ crashes  _ over them, leaving them blissed out and unable to move. 

Barnes moves away from their clit just before it becomes too much, and he carefully pulls his fingers out of their mouth. He presses a soft kiss to the side of their neck, almost questioning in its motion, and Cel taps the side of his arm tiredly with two fingers, a sign they came up with long ago for ‘ _ I’m okay’  _ when one of them doesn’t feel up to talking. The room goes silent around them as Barnes lets himself fall back against the headboard with a dull thud, arms still wrapped around Cel’s waist as he holds onto them. 

They sit there together for a moment, both panting as they catch their breath. Sweat and oil covers their bodies, and Cel spares half a moment of regret for the sheets that are  _ completely  _ ruined under them. The towel wasn’t as much help as they’d hoped it would be. 

“Gods,” Cel says, not really tempted to get up at the moment. They shift slightly in Barnes’ lap, enjoying the feeling of his cock still in them, and Barnes shudders against their back, fingers flexing over their thighs. 

“Mm, too much,” he says, and Cel freezes, immediately stopping their motion. “Feeling better?”

“Much more relaxed now, yes,” they say, and Barnes eases his way out of them, taking off the condom and tossing it in the bin next to the bed. 

“Gods, this is a mess,” Barnes says, frowning down at the slick sheets below them, a mess of oil and sweat and Cel’s come. “We need to change the sheets.”

It’s almost endearing, how he goes back into the dour soldier after all that. Cel loves him for it, and he  _ is  _ right about the sheets needing changed.

“Mm,” Cel hums, instead of anything else, relaxing into Barnes’ arms. “If this is the kind of treatment I’m going to get, I should be stressed out more often.”

Barnes kisses the side of their head, lips brushing against their temple. “Please don’t. I mean, I’m happy to help out, and all, but we can do this  _ without  _ you pulling all-nighters.”

“Promise?” Cel says, and Barnes laughs. 

“Anything for you, Cel,” he says, and Cel can’t hide the sappy grin at that. “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write the cel fucking barnes against the wall fic that i lowkey hint at at one point. it’s simply what they both deserve i think. also i’m incapable of writing any shortish smut but i think that’s a good thing?


End file.
